Phoenix's Return
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Phoenix returns to the courtroom! Also MAJOR Gyakuten Saiban 5 news!


**I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE RIGHT NOW. EEEE! YAY! YOU'LL SEE WHY! :D In Gyakuten Saiban 5, PHOENIX IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AGAIN! I just found out today! But he supposedly has a new assistant... and Payne has a younger brother O.O I can't prove it because fanfiction deltes the links, but look up Famitsu Ace Attorney 5**

**-dies of happiness-**

**In my excitement, I'm starting this story!**

**Enjoy~! :)**

The Second Time

"Daddy, I can't believe today's your first trial!" Trucy squealed watching her father tie on his lawyer tie.

"Actually Trucy, this is my..." Phoenix had to stop and count the trials he did before in his head, "Uh, my... thirteenth trial?"

"Yeah but this is your first trial since you got your lawyer badge back!" Trucy came up to him and bounced up and down on her toes. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, of course but I'm nervous..."

"For what? You've done tons of trials and won every single one! Except for the Matt Engarde trial, but he was guilty anyway! Can I come watch the trial! Please, please, please? I'll sit with Polly! Right Polly?"

"Uhh, sure..." Apollo said as he reclined on Phoenix's sofa "I'm sure you'll do great, Mr. Wright."

"What's the long face for, Pollo?" Phoenix asked as he slid on the blue coat that he wore eight years ago.

_Was this as tight eight years ago? _Phoenix wondered while Apollo came up with an answer.

"Nothing, nothing! I'm great! Perfect, y'know? I'm fine! Really, I'm fine!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Are you sure this isn't your first trial? You sound exactly the same way you did at your first trial."

"I'm fine!" Apollo snapped, leaving everyone quiet.

"Um, so who's the prosecutor?" Trucy asked, breaking the silence.

"Says here that it's Payne's younger brother. I've got to admit... I'm actually really nervous."

And Phoenix had reason to be. So much has changed from the time that Apollo won the Vera Misham trial. The courtroom got another makeover, again because it got destroyed... Phoenix's jurist system went down the drain. People still thought he used false evidence even though it was proven that it was Kristoph's fault. Kristoph still wasn't executed. Klavier ran off to Germany. Surprisingly, Edgeworth came back. Gumshoe had gotten married to Maggey and moved far away.

"Hello, Mr. Wright?"

"Huh? Oh, um what's up Pollo?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and flattened down the two spikes on top of his head like he always does when he's nervous. "I said, is that girl... Maya Fey I believe her name was, going to be your assistant again?"

Phoenix felt his heart drop at the question. He wanted so badly to have Maya- or even Pearl be his assistant again. But Maya was too busy being the new master of Kurain and Pearl was mad at him for "Not getting married to Mystic Maya" He was in love with Maya, but never told her. Now it was too late. In a way- he knew it sounded mean, but he wanted Maya to get in trouble and pick him as her lawyer so they can regain their friendship.

"No," Phoenix said sadly, "Maya's too busy. I don't have an assistant. "

"Oh. I'm sure you'll find a new one, Mr. Wright."

"Yeahh," He didn't have the heart to tell Apollo in front of Trucy that he didn't want anyone else. Just Maya. Or possibly Pearl, as long as it was a Fey. It would be very different this time around. There won't be a happy Maya to eat burgers with, and no Mia to help him. Unless his next assistant turned out to be a spirit medium as well. But he doubted it. He grabbed his suitcase full of evidence and began to walk outside.

"C'mon Trucy and Apollo," Phoenix slammed the trunk down of Trucy's car. She was old enough to drive now.

"This trial is just beginning."

**Ok well, this might just be a oneshot. If you want me to update, let me know. If I get enough requests I'll be happy to do another chapter. But I kinda want to leave the rest to the game, because I know very little about Gyakuten Saiban 5 and just wanted to share what I know to other Ace Attorney fans :) Now excuse me while I go annoy my friends with Ace Attorney rambling and happiness! :D**


End file.
